<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some times you just need to fight a bear by AvatarPabu97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294280">Some times you just need to fight a bear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarPabu97/pseuds/AvatarPabu97'>AvatarPabu97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarPabu97/pseuds/AvatarPabu97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Family is complicated and Oppressive.</p><p>Sometimes Family can inspire and empower you</p><p>Sometimes Family is a man who likes to cut things, fungi loving nerd, a chronically ILL Royal who genuinely cares, a bunch of Peasant and Commoner misfits. Your mom's ex witch girlfriend. Plus Baha coward who works for the king.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some times you just need to fight a bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know long this will be. I might make it multi chapter or make it two chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was nine when he realized how unfair life was. </p><p> His mother was a meek peasant woman from the forsaken realm with simple fire magic. Who fell into line like the other commoner Women of his little conservative village.</p><p> Doing the Laundry, cleaning the home, cooking the food, rearing the children and smoking the small game his father bought home so it could be sold.</p><p> He watched as his mother with tiredness of her body as she sat with the other cackling women as they do the daily chores. His grandmother glaring at her into submission if she said or did anything that wasn't befitting of a hunters wife.</p><p> He learned why when his grandmother and the other hags would yell at the little girls for not being more lady like or to much ruff housing.</p><p> "Better get that tomboyish phase out of them when their young. Or they get fantasies in their heads and act wild like Ophelia did. Running around with her magic trying to join the Magic Knights like she's better then us Common and peasant folk."</p><p> He bit down his anger as all the women laughed and mocked his mother. She only bowed her head and continued to fold the laundry. He knew father would be disappointed if he yelled at them. So he stewed in his anger as they laughed at his mother who has such a big heart and keeps the village warm with her flames.</p><p>He heard many times since then how lively and daring she was. They treated it as a heinous act.</p><p> Jack only saw her lively when they danced in the kitchen waiting for father to come home as Dinner cooked and Grandmother either napped or gossip with the neighbors. He was jealous of those who got to know her that way.</p><p> Jack was eleven when his magic really started to manifest and when he learned his parents didn't love eachother.</p><p> "It's not that we don't love eachother its just we married more out of convince then love. We eventually learned to care for eachother. Your mother was in love with someone she shouldn't have been with. So her family got in contact with mine and arranged a meeting. Months later we're married and then you were born a few years later. It made sense why they would go for a hunters family her magic is perfect for smoking meat and keeping the village warm." His father said it all so nonchalant as if this information didn't completely shatter his world. He didn't even look up from the traps. He had ask how he knew he and mama loved eachother. He wasn't prepared for the answer that his mother was in loved with someone else that her family didn't approve of. That his father's family only wanted her for her magic.</p><p> Looking back he never saw anyone really start their own fire. They always got fire from the Bonfire she always kept lit at the villages center or from her directly.</p><p> Some nights he would sneak out to see if it ever went out. It dimmed but it never extinguished. He learned that his mother has so much control and strength. </p><p>He learned his mother was being used.</p><p>He learned him and his mother we're trapped here.</p><p>Jack was thirteen when he realized he didn't like girls the way he liked boys.</p><p>Jack knew his father would never approve of him pinning for boys.</p><p>He was supposed to find a respectable girl that his family approved of, become a hunter and have sons to teach the hunting trade.</p><p> Not dreaming of a different a life or pining for the bulky farmer boys or sneaking through the attic in desperation. Trying to find something valuable that will help leave thr village after he gained his Grimoire. Only to find a slightly burnt photo tucked in an old book.</p><p> In the photo was a witch embracing his mother from behind. His mother who looked so confident, rested and happy. Her eyes in the photo had a fire that he never seen his mother have.</p><p> </p><p>Was this what his life will be? Tired and mundane? Forced to hide who he is to please the masses? To be held back and lose his drive?</p><p> He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He looked at his mother who only had sad smile.</p><p>She quickly scooped him in a hug and they both cried.</p><p>Life had some mercy. The next day other hunters came back with his Father's body. Killed by the mountains god they said.</p><p>The whole village came to the funeral.  To honor their most respected hunter.</p><p>His mother and grandmother we're crying. His grandmother more hysterical.</p><p>He wouldn't shed a tear for him. But he finally had an opportunity to leave.</p><p>For the next two years he trained and hunted. Providing for his family and secretly killing larger game to stashing the money so him and mom can leave.</p><p> Jack received his Grimoire at fifteen. He had saved enough money to finally leave with his mother.</p><p> But life kept proving why it was unfair.</p><p> "Honey. I can't leave. Your grandmother is sick and she's told old to take care of herself."</p><p> Whatever else she had to say he didn't listen.</p><p>"Jack? JACK!"</p><p> He ran into the forest. Cutting and slashing everything in his way. Be it stone or wood. He cut. He Slashed.Slashed.</p><p>Until he met with the mountains god itself.</p><p>The creature who killed his father.</p><p>The animal that made even the big game hunters afraid.</p><p>His father always told him not hunt things stronger then you.</p><p>His grandmother treated his mother like a servant.</p><p>His mothers family traded her away like meat just because she loved someone they didn't approve of.</p><p>The village treats his mother like a living fuel source.</p><p>He hated how he felt he had to hide who he was beacuse of others belief.</p><p>Destiny kept giving walls.</p><p>Jack was done with Destiny!</p><p>The giant looked at him and roared.</p><p>He let out his own battle cry.</p><p>Without opening his Grimoire he fought and cut destiny down.</p><p>He killed destiny.</p><p>Looking at the sky he felt at peace for the first time ever.</p><p>"Huh. Maybe I should join the Magic Knights?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>